Sweet Dreams, Elsa
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Non-romantic Elsanna. Sister love. One-shot. After Elsa has a nightmare about harming Anna again, its up to Anna to show Elsa that she has nothing to fear anymore and to teach her how to love and trust herself again.


**Author Note:**_So this is a really short fanfic I wrote about Elsa and Anna from Disney's Frozen. Elsa,Anna, and Frozen copyrighted Disney. I own nothing. I wanted to make a story about how much the sisters love each other and its up to the reader to decide romantic or platonic which is why its disambigious and can go either way and I won't judge .Well,here's more backstory on how I came up with this idea(Spoilers of the movie!):So, I wanted to write something about Anna comforting Elsa from having a nightmare like in this lovely piece of artwork which inspired me: art/ELS… I want to write it to show how much they love each other,but like, in a disambiguious way so it can be taken as either the platonic sisterly love of the movie for those who don't like shipping the two since they're sisters,but so it could also be possibly taken romantically too if wanted by people who do ship Elsanna. Anyways, the story does contain hinted at spoilers about the end of the movie when Elsa accidentally freezes Anna as this is meant to take place after the events of the movie. Because its a Disney movie, it ends with Elsa suddenly not being afraid of herself or traumatized anymore because Anna came back from death,but I wanted to take a more realistic approach by making it that Elsa slowly and gradually has to learn how to let go of the fear she has of herself with the help of Anna's unconditional love and trust for her and that Elsa's fears still manifest themselves in reoccurring nightmares, suffering from a severe case of post-mental stress syndrome because let's face it, if you accidentally almost killed the person you cared most about in the world twice, you'd probably get really traumatized by that and get post-mental stress syndrome. So,anyway, for the title, I chose something ironic in that it actually about a nightmare,not a sweet dream._

Sweet Dreams, Elsa

The swoosh of the wind as the snow circled fiercely echoed in Elsa's ears as the wind she created whipped mercilessly against her pale cheeks. Anna stood in the distant, her usually goofy smile planted on her face. "Hey, sis! Wanna build a snowman?", she called playfully. Elsa opened her mouth to answer her, but all of a sudden, she lost control of her hand. It flew up and shot a very large icespike at Anna, impaling the younger girl, who now lay dying on the snow. Elsa tried to move, to rush towards her sister, but her legs wouldn't bulge. She tried to speak, to cry out Anna's name in desperation, but nothing would come out when she opened her mouth. "Anna! No!",Elsa finally let out an extremely loud wail and jumped out of her covers, shivering and sobbing.

_It's that same dream again. The one I have every night_,Elsa thought to herself.  
Just then, her bedroom door burst open violently. "Elsa? What's wrong? Are you alright?", Anna asked worriedly, a panicked expression now crossing her sister's usually cheery face.  
"I'm fine, Anna. I just….had a bad dream," Elsa's voiced cracked as she tried to keep her composure for the sake of her younger sister and tried to hold back anymore tears from coming.  
"Elsa, please don't lie to me. I know you're not fine. I came in here to find you sobbing and shivering. I know you don't get cold, so something must've really spooked you for you to be shaking that much," Anna gently chastised, in an almost motherly fashion, concern now replacing the panic that had at first filled her blue-green eyes, as she sat down on the bed next to Elsa.  
Then, she quickly added, " Did you have that same nightmare you've been having every night? The one you won't tell me about even though I always ask you?"  
Elsa nodded quietly, unable to speak, tears now streaming down her face with recklessly abandonment, unable to hold them back anymore.

"It's ok, Elsa. Just let it go," Anna whispered gently as she pulled her sister into a comforting embrace.  
"I've got you, Elsa. You're ok,Elsa," she soothed the frightened older girl, gently stroking her sister's braid with one hand, while still embracing her with the other, holding the terrified girl close to her chest.  
Somehow, hearing Anna's rhythmic heartbeat was very comforting to Elsa and she began to calm down, which made her finally notice that she had created a blizzard in her room in her panicked state. Still, her ever kind little sister, despite shivering from the cold of the unnatural blizzard, clung to her warmly, unselfishly chasing the older's worries away.  
Elsa freed herself from Anna's embrace and Anna looked up at her in surprise, but before she could say anything, Elsa set to work thawing the room, cleaning up the mess she had made by unintentionally putting snow everywhere from the walls to the floor to the ceiling. When she was finished, she smiled warmly at Anna and grabbed a corner of her covers, tossing it over the shivering Anna. "Here,you look cold," Elsa said lovingly. Anna smiled back at her. "Thanks,sis."

"Hey,Elsa?"  
"Yeah, Anna?"  
"It's ok. You don't have to be afraid of yourself anymore. You're not going to hurt me ever again. I know you won't. I promise."  
Elsa's deep blue eyes switched from a look of bewilderment to a look of relief. _So, Anna does know what my nightmares are about. And yet she still trusts me enough to be in the same room with me, the same bed with me. I need to learn how to trust myself like how Anna trusts me. To love myself like how Anna loves me._  
"I'll teach you how to trust yourself, love yourself again. And in the meantime, the love I feel for you will fill up the empty spot where the love for yourself should be," Anna reassured her, as if reading her mind.  
"Thanks, Anna. I love you too," Elsa said softly, tears of joy now replacing the ones of fear that had just moments ago filled Elsa's eyes.

"But Anna, you know, I can't sleep," Elsa added.  
"Why? Is it 'cause of your nightmare or is my presence bothering you? I can leave if you wan-" Anna began, before Elsa put her finger on Anna's lips to silence them.  
"No,silly. It's 'cause the sky is awake," she teased.  
Then,she added, giggling, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
Anna's face lit up like a Christmas tree and it was enough to make the ice queen's heart melt to see her little sister so happy for once and because of her.  
"Of course I do! Let's go!" the red-head piped enthusiastically, shooting up out of the bed, grabbing Elsa by the hand and practically dragging her poor older sister out of the room as she flung the bedroom door open.  
"Slow down, Anna. My magic isn't going anywhere," Elsa giggled as the two sisters ran down the hall, giggling, Anna still holding Elsa's hand as they ran and pulling her forward.  
"I know. And I don't want it to. I love you just the way you are, Elsa. Don't you ever change," Anna confessed.  
Elsa pulled her sister into an embrace. "I love you too, just the way _you_ are," she said softly.  
"Now, let's go build that snowman!," Elsa exclaimed excitedly, as she now turned the tables and dragged Anna along by the hand as they continued running and giggling, heading for the ballroom where they played as kids to make another happy memory.


End file.
